


Hanamura Comfort

by Z_Dot_OW



Series: Overwatch [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Genderfluid Character, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_Dot_OW/pseuds/Z_Dot_OW
Summary: Your Stress and Panic Overpowered your meditative state. Can Zenyatta's Harmony and Genji's Comfort help?





	Hanamura Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> If you Enjoyed this work, please leave it a Kudos and a comment, i would sincerely appreciate that, as well as any feedback even if its "That was really good" Because any feedback is important, especially for a new writer like me!
> 
> if you enjoy my work, you can request scenarios on my tumble, @zdot-the-sinful

Hanamura Comfort (Genji x Zenyatta X Reader)

Word count:1710 

Kinks: Voice Shivers, Orgasm denial, Training, Comforting, spitroasting, threesome,

TW: (The reader in this story is a Genderfluid Character, with Female Body parts. These body parts are still referred to as Pussy and Clit throughout the story. (The Requester agreed )

 

Hanamura was always your favourite place to be. The gorgeous landscape made you feel at peace, and the smell of cherry blossom made your heartbeat slow, your breathing deep, and your mind to relax. The pink Petals of the tree blooming brightly in the midst of the summer morning. The silken robe wrapped against your body with a belt, the gentle winds of dawn brushing against your pale skin.You hummed a soft melody, walking against the pre-sunrise landscape. 

Your Friend and your Master already at the temple, meditating. You felt a small thought in your head “Shouldn't you join them?” but before the thought could grow into a web of anxiety you acknowledge it, and let it go.

I will Join them when i want to. I Shall Join them when i'm ready.

You smiled, feeling the wind brush into your hair. The sun began to rise in hanamura, as it fell upon your face and glistened in the dew of the plants and grass around you, like glitter finely brushed on each plant by mother nature every morning. Your feet against the wet grass was a strange, yet pleasurable feeling. Walking down, you approach a small river. Seeing your reflection in the water made your smile fade just the smallest amount. Your feminine features, your more than flat chest. Your wider hips. Your male mind in a non male body. Your mind tried to suppress and relax, but even the calming embrace of Hanamura could not help. Your eyes watered, tears streaming down your soft cheeks. 

You shuddered, and ran back to The temple, your flip flops kicking up dust as you ran. The gorgeous atmosphere of the day was broken and you didn't acknowledge it anymore, as your mind became dark. You ran into the temple, your rough deep breaths breaking the meditative state the two other males were in. you ran towards the cyborg, falling into his arms “Genji!” you shudder, feeling him rub your back lovingly. Zenyatta looked at his pupils interact, giving His crying student the orb of harmony. The soft warm glow of it inviting and calming on you. It pulsed and let out a quiet, gentle hum that run in the ears nicely, clearing your mind. You finally seemed to calm in genji's embrace, finally telling them what just happened, verbatim. Genji took his faceplate off, the locks letting go with a soft “Pff” Of the steam mechanism. His soft eyes scanned Your body up and down, his soft smile leaning in and kissing your forehead “You're gorgeous the way you are. You are the most gorgeous man i've ever met.” Genji said, Zenyatta nodding along, his orbs surrounding the three of them. Your eyes finally dried. Genji looked at him “How would you like to cope? We can help you, what would you wish for us to do?” Genji said, rubbing Your cheek softly. Your mind was mostly blank, but you leaned into the touch, craving the soft attention of the man, the Affection making you shiver but smile along. You mewled and blushed, biting your lip.”Can you…Give me affection?” you mumble, your voice somewhat shaky but seeming to stabilize after Zenyatta made you relax with his Calming presence and golden glow. Genji nodded, understanding your needs. He placed you on the dark wooden floor, warmed up by the rays of the summer Hanamura sun. Zenyatta observed, curious to see how his older student will fulfill the request. Genji took a cloth and ran it across your cheeks, making sure they were dry and you were no longer crying. 

At first, he kissed your forehead, his soft, scarred lips lovingly pressing against your skin. His lips dropped down, kissing any leftover tears away from your eyes and cheeks. Then your nose, meticulously making sure he doesn't miss a single spot on your soft, now reddening and somewhat giggling face. Your cheeks and chin were next, Genji Specifically missing your lips as a gesture of light teasing, your body shivering and almost frozen against his grip. His smooth, robotic fingertips softly grabbed your chin, lifting it up in order to kiss under it, his movements having a little more force, a little more lust intertwined within the simple kisses. Down your neck, the soft kisses were mingling with licks and sucks at your sensitive skin, littering the pale flesh in red blotches and purple love bites. Your throat seemed silent, letting out huffs of air and soft gasps and whines. Zenyatta observed the two of you interact, humming softly. “Interesting…” He said, relaxing and rubbing your shoulder softly. His voice gave you shivers, your eyes fogged over and half lidded. Your gaze made Zenyatta hum Amorously, your hand reaching up to stroke his faceplate. It was cool to the touch, the smooth metal gliding against your fingers with ease. Genji's own fingertips hooked under your loose clothing, pulling it off. Your body became bare from the silken fabric robe being pulled off you body, wearing only a set of green and gray underwear. Genji Smirked at the colour match, kissing down further down his chest and taking your perky nipple into his mouth, his scarred lips and wet tongue brushing against the sensitive bud.you started to pant, gripping Zenyatta’s hand. He shuffled closer, his robotic palm rubbing your cheeks as Genji Moved onto the second nipple, sucking and biting gently making you yelp and gasp. A faint, red love bite appeared around your perky pink nipple. Zenyatta looked on curiously, Genji Noticing his stare. “Here, Master. Let me show you.” He said, taking Zenyatta's hand, he guided it towards your breast, Zen squeezing the flesh of your nipple, Genji Smirked, hooking his fingers and pulling Your underwear off, chuckling as he threw your boxers to the side. You gasp, feeling genji grab your legs, pushing you towards him. And kissing down your thighs as Zenyatta continued to play and squeeze the sensitive flesh of your nipple. Genji grinned “Mhmm, i can't wait to taste you~ “ he murmured, before giving one, long lick up your wet slit, letting out a moan as he tasted your pussy. “God if only you could taste him master…” he moaned and Zenyatta nodded, “I do wish so too sparrow” He said, tugging at your nipples. 

Genji's wet, rough tongue explored the inner folds of your cunt. It snaked and dipped into your entrance, his moan vibrating though your pussy. His thumb gently played with your clit, Starting to eat you out a little rougher. Zenyatta looked at him “Do you wish for me to get our attachments? “ he asked, his artificial “Breathing” Quickening. Genji mumbled a “Mhmm”, his face still deep between your thighs. Zenyatta moved away, bringing 2 boxes over to where Genji was currently pleasing you. Your mind was blank, only focusing on the pleasure you received from genji, no longer worrying about anything else in the world. Zenyatta opened the boxes, taking out their medium sized attachments. Zenyatta took off his robes, getting onto his knees and attaching the silicone and metal member to hid pelvic plate. Soft golden light glowed either side, showing it works. Genji was too busy stuffing his face with your pussy. The Omnic rubbed your cheek, as you softly opened your eyes to see the monk. Upon hearing his glowing, stiff member you opened your mouth. He shuddered upon this image, smiling softly “You behave very well my student. “ He said, seeing you take his member into his mouth. It felt just like a real humans, but it was cooler, which was amazing on a hot summer day like this. It was difficult for you to focus on pleasing the omnic while your other lover was eating you out. Your loins shook with pleasure as genji continued, going faster and faster to bring you to the brink of your orgasm. Your breathing quickened, your mouth tightening around the silicone member which made Zenyatta moan out in his gorgeous voice. Just before you felt yourself break into your orgasm, genji pulled away. With a chuckle he took his large attachment, the neon green lights glowing against your pale skin. Genji wrapped his arms around your waist, turning you around so you lied on your stomach. They softly gotten into position, you looking back at genji only to have Zenyatta's hand wrap around your chin and guide you back to sucking onto his member softly. Genji's stiff, cool cock pushed himself inside you, the feeling of being stretched making your eyes roll back and a loud groan emanate from your throat. He pushed himself inside you, burying his large cock into your tight pussy. The metal fingertips of the cyborg hooking under your hips, setting a pattern of thrust, your mouth wrapping and moving up and down the member of the omnic. Zenyatta’s hands wrapped in your hair as they fucked or rather, spitroasted , you. The pleasure was amazing, Genji’s cock filling your Cunt to the brim as he quickened his thrust. Your body was hot and wet against the cool metal exterior of your lovers, your throat taking More of Zenyatta’s member, inch by inch. Faster thrusts, quicker pulls along your body as Genji leaned down and started to bite and such love marks across your back, Groaning filthy whispers into your ear. Hi s hand slipping and wrapping around your throat applying pressure, your eyes rolled back and you moaned, your vision blurring and your body clenching and shivering. You were getting closer and closer to your orgasm, feeling the two speed up and grab you a little harder, The omnics hand gripping against your strands of hair.

Harder and faster, you mumbled and moaned that you're close, that you were about to cum. There was one things that pushed you over the edge, and it was Zenyatta's Voice mumbling “Come on my student, Cum for me. “ His voice smooth and making you tremble before you fell over your limit, shuddering and your knees shaking as you tightened and came. Genji groaned, him and Zenyatta “Cumming” Although there was no fluid involved, their members just vibrating softly and warming up. You sighed, feeling Zenyatta pull away “You feel better now my student?”

“Y...Yeah.. Yeah i do.”


End file.
